narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmful Fun
Rowdy cheers sound through the lively night as a vibrant display of acrobatics, ninjutsu, and skilled performers come together in an entertaining harmony. In this particular act, Yoshida Uchiha captivated the crowd with his dazzling fireworks. The other performers combined their own acts with his, turning it into a daredevil stunt. In this business, near limitless trust is required not only to perform stunts but to show the audience how authentic the performance truly is. The young Uchiha watched as the other performers danced around his flames, showing off their fluid movements much to the crowd's awe. “Was that a performance or was that a performance, ladies and gentleman?” The Ringmaster grinned widely, arms out to the crowd. Behind him were the performers bowing. Yoshida looked up at the crowd, spotting the shifting personages moving in between the excited patrons. So far, so good. he thinks to himself. “Unfortunately, that is all the time we have for our performance tonight. However, feel free to come and approach the stars of the show!” Kozai turns to his troupe with an earnest gaze. All of the performers, including Yoshida, nodded with a smirk. It was going to be a truly profitable night. "Woah!" Seiryo yelled, as he stood from his front row seat to applaud the performers. "Did you see that, dad? Those fireworks were so awesome!" Seiryo's father stood up, applauding the performers as well. "Yes, it sure was awesome." Saru said as he ruffled his son's hair. "That one..." Saru thought to himself as he applauded. "The Uchiha...He has astounding control over his fireworks. I should go pay them a visit.". Once the crowd had finished cheering and applauding the performers, many began to leave. "Seiryo, tell mom that I'm going to thank the performers, and you two go home, alright?" Saru whispered to his son as Seiryo nodded eagerly. "Okay! Bye dad!" he said as he raced off. "An outstanding performance! Truly! As Sandākage of the village, I must thank you for coming to Arashigakure." Saru said, an eager grin on his face, arms out to the performers. "Outstanding!" Kozai walked up to the Sandākage, and eagerly shook his hand. "Thank you for the praise." Kozai spoke. "I'd like to speak with one of your performers. The Uchiha." Kozai momentarily looked confused. "Yoshida? Sure, go ahead. He's out in the back." "Yoshida, was it?" Saru asked as he walked over to the star performer. Yoshida simply turned his head at the approaching guest and nodded. "My name is Saru Konton. I was intrigued by your masterful use of Fire Release, I truly am." Yoshida just stared at Saru before nodding once again. "I'll cut to the point," Saru said, his voice increasing in pace and volume. "I challenge you to a fight." Yoshida raised his eyebrow, looking around for anyone who may have heard. "Are you feeling all right, sir?" He asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "I don't think you realize where we are." The younger boy caught Kozai from the corner signaling him. With nothing but a slight nod in response, Yoshida motioned for his co-workers to come forward. Two men stepped forward, standing around the man as if to trap him. "Regardless, we don't take kindly to threats. Now, I give you two options: you simply apologize and it will all be forgotten or we make this a spectacle for your entire village. How's that sound, Sandākage-sama?" For the Sakasudan, drama like this was nothing new. However, never before had it been on the level of a Kage picking a fight. Yoshida knew that Kozai would enjoy a good show but the Uchiha knew he needed to tread carefully. Any mistake and the Sakasudan would pay a dear price. "I know who you are, and I'm asking for a chance to fight you. Also, tell the men who are failing miserably to intimidate me to back off, as I don't want to embarrass them." Saru said, his expression blank. The men laughed, thinking that they were at an advantage. The two men went to grab Saru by the shoulders, intending to move him away, but Saru chuckled before jumping up in the air elbowing both the men in the face, forcing them to stumble backwards. Saru activated a dual handed chakra cannon, blasting the men backwards, rendering them wounded, the men stood up, and charged back at Saru, the men angered. Saru sighed as he pulled out a canister. "Sorry for this." Saru slammed the canister on the ground, activating one of his favourite techniques, and channeled it towards the men. The men collapsed to the rough terrain, writhing in pain, roaring out in agony. The men began to shake violently, and soon weren't able to stand, and were muttering incoherently. "I'll tell you again." Saru said, his face blank, turning towards Yoshida. "I challenge you to a fight." Yoshida could practically hear the amused laughter in Kozai's mind. Despite the fact that they would have to put both men in the hospital, Kozai simply grinned at Yoshida as if to tell him "Let the show begin!". The Uchiha remained in his neutral stance, manifesting his secondary vision. He could clearly see their chakra was heavily disrupted. Genjutsu, huh? he thought, looking back towards the Kage. "Good choice, Sandākage." Yoshida entered a defensive stance. In that moment, he formed a black rod and motioned for the Kage to come at him. "Your move." "Alright!" Saru said, somewhat in a childish manner. "Let's do this!" Saru immediately threw down a series of flash bombs, in an attempt to blind Yoshida. As the smoke cleared, Saru emerged from the smoke, his fist charged with dark chakra, and the ground somewhat shaking. Category:Roleplay Category:Fanon Roleplay